Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device in which a resolution of an image can be changed, and a capsule endoscope.
Description of Related Art
A technology capable of limiting a data amount of an image to be recorded by autonomously changing a resolution of the image at the time of imaging is disclosed. For example, in a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-134386, when an information change amount of an image is large, the resolution is set to be high. Further, when the information change amount of the image is small, the resolution is set to be low.